Tales from a Field: Death of a Friend
by cloverfan98
Summary: One-shot. This story is based on the Tales from a Field series created by Chet-the-predalien and Varan. I own nothing.


AN: This story is based on the Tales from a Field series created by Chet-thezpredalien and Varan. They have allowed me to play in their universe. I recommend you read Tales from a Field Shadows of Kong, which was written by Chet-the-predalien before reading this story.

___________________________________________________________________

New York City Population Pre LSA Attack: 8,274,527

Post LSA Attack: 0

Marlena stared at the empty city. The once great city was at one time the heartbeat of the state of New York. Now it was nothing more than a tomb. In fact it was her tomb, she thought with a chill. She was dead. It still made her pause when she thought about it. She sighed and stood up. Picking a street, she began walking. The only living animals were the rats, and the parasites. She HATED the parasites. They were in fact the very things that had killed her. Speak of the devil. She thought as she came across a pack of three parasites. The bugs were fighting over a scrap of meat that probably once belonged to a human. They could not see Marlena; she had made sure of that. Reaching out with her mind, as well as her hand, she picked up one of the parasites. The ugly bug squealed and struggled while in midair. With only a thought, Marlena began to squeeze the bug's insides. The parasite began twisting and turning faster and faster, until green-yellowish blood started to leak out of its multiple eyes. How ironic, Marlena thought before the bug's stomach exploded, spraying blood and gore. Marlena turned around, and let the remaining two parasites begin tearing into the dead one. I wonder what happens if they bite each other? She thought, remembering the disastrous effect of a parasite bite on a human. Suddenly there was a huge crashing sound, followed by a loud thud. Marlena sighed as a deep voice suddenly appeared in her head.

"Oops."

"What did you do now grumpy?" she asked.

"Nothing!" The deep voice answered.

"Oh come on, anybody within 5 miles could have heard that, and for some reason, I think only you could have made a sound that loud."

"I was just playing with it and it fell over!" The voice answered.

"Alright, I'm coming." Marlena said, and began to walk towards the voice.

There in the middle of the ruined city stood a monster. The monster had a vaguely human, ape look to it. Its long forelimbs were resting on the ground, the hands clenched into fists. Its tail was swaying back and forth nervously, as Marlena approached it. The thing's great head looked down at her. Its head looked like a cross between a human, and some deep sea fish, with great red lungs on the sides of its head. "Well?" Marlena asked as she stared up at him.

"What happened?"

The 300 foot tall monster looked at his forelimbs guiltily like a small child will look at his shoes when scolded by his parents. Marlena looked around and saw the remains of one of the few buildings that had been standing. It was clear to her what had happened. She sighed and turned to look at the giant monster.

"Just don't do again okay?"

"If you keep it up, the military will come, and start poking around again."

"You're bleeding again."

Marlena reached for her eyes and felt the blood running down from her eyes to her face. Whenever she took physical form, her eyes always bleed.

"I'm fine. I'm not going to explode, okay?"

The monster nodded his head, and looked out over the city.

"Hey I remember this place!"

Marlena turned around and saw the he was talking about Central Park.

"Really?" She asked.

"What happened here?"

"They tried to kill me here."He replied.

"Who? The military?"

"Yes them, and someone else." The monster replied.

Marlena looked up at his eyes. "What did he do?"

"He was going to attack me, but I killed him!" He replied with a trace of pride in his mental voice.

"What did he look like?" Marlena asked.

The creature looked down at her and replied, "He looked like a human?" The monster said quizzically.

Marlena sighed. "Well can you show me?"

The creature nodded happily, "Sure!"

Through their strange link, Marlena was able to hear and feel whatever the monster, which she liked to call Mister Grumpy Pants, was thinking. Marlena felt herself begin to merge with MGP. She felt her soul being ripped out of her semi physical form. At first there was nothing, and then she began to hear sounds. She recognized the sound as jets flying over head. "Must be Hammer down" She thought. As MGP began to mentally replay his memory of the event, Marlena felt like she was living it. She began to smell the smoke, and feel the impacts of the bombs on his skin. Suddenly she could see. She felt his head whip back and forth, and she could see the ruins of New York City all around him. She recognized the area she was in was Central Park. As she looked down she saw the remains of a downed helicopter. She thought she heard someone screaming. She looked around and saw someone on the ground below MGP, and he leaned in for a closer look. It was Hud. If Marlena still had a heart, it would have frozen. She could see him standing right in front of MGP, still holding that stupid camera. As he leaned in closer, Hud still stood there raising his camera to look at MGP. His skin was covered in dirt and blood, and his shirt was torn apart. Marlena could see tears falling from his eyes as he realized that he was going to die, and she could see his lips beginning to from the words "I love you Marl..", but the words on his lips were cut short when MGP lunged at him, and seized him in his jaws. Marlena could hear Hud's screams as he was devoured. Marlena could feel him struggling in his mouth, she could taste his blood as he bit into him, she could feel his spine snap in his mouth, she could feel the,

"ENOUGH!!!"Marlena yelled.

MGP shock his head surprised at her mental outburst.

"What? What's wron..."

"YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

"YOU KILLED HIM!!!!!"

"I thought he was going to hurt me!"MGP replied obviously upset.

"HOW COULD YOU POSSABLIY KNOW?" Marlena screamed.

"I… didn't I was scared…" MGP started to reply, but he was interrupted again by Marlena.

"SO YOU JUST KILLED HIM BECAUSE YOU WERE SCARED. IS THAT IT?"

The monster looked like he was on the verge of tears, that is if a monster could cry.

"HE WAS MY FRIEND!" Marlena yelled again.

"I… I didn't know, I woun't if I had known." MGP replied.

"So even if he wasn't my friend, you still would have eaten him right?" Marlena asked.

But before MGP could reply she said,

"You know what? Never mind. You're just a killing machine and you always will be!" Marlena yelled, and then turned and stormed away from the monster.

Marlena flew down the empty streets, tearing apart anything in her way. Cars flew from the streets and crashed into buildings. She smashed her way through buildings, and found herself in an alley. She raised her fist to smash a brick wall that was in her way but she pounded the wall weakly, and fell to the ground sobbing. The image of Hud standing before MGP, and his subsequent death kept playing over and over in her mind. She reached for her eyes, to wipe away the tears, and began sobbing even harder when she realized that it was only more blood. Deep down Marlena knew she should not have lost it at MGP. He was just defending himself, and truth be told, he had no idea what he was doing. When Marlena first saw the monster, he had been on a rampage through the city. Somehow she had been able to see into his mind, and all she saw there was rage, panic, and fear, shear fear. He was no more than a young frightened child, who was overwhelmed by the sights, sounds, and minds of New York City. She would go to him later, of course, and apologize, but for now she sat there in the ruins of New York lamenting over the loss of a friend, and waited for the coming darkness.

_______________________________________________________________

Please read and review.


End file.
